


Blessing Of The Blood Oath

by Lime_Line



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Dream, Character Death, DISCORD MADE ME DO THIS, DadSchlatt, Gun Violence, M/M, i hate them, no beta read we die like in the festival, schlatt with a gun what will he do?, techno just wants schlatts blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Discord made me do this
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

This was it, its time to ask Schlatt for Dream's hand in marriage, he already got Tubbo's blessing and his friends blessings, all that's left is Schlatt. All Techno has to do was ask, easy right? Well you're drop dead wrong, Schlatt loves his two sons so much that its certain he won't give Techno his blessing, the ram hates his guts so much that you can see his murderous intent just by looking at his eyes. If Techno has to describe one word about Schlatt is that he's very protective when it comes to Dream and Tubbo.

Technoblade isn't afraid of anyone, hell threaten his life with a sword he won't be fazed by it, and yet why is it that Schlatt scared him to the bones when he once pointed his gun on his chest and threatened to shoot him if he ever once hurt Dream, both physically and mentally. Technoblade swallowed down his fear before knocking on the door, as the door opened slowly he can feel his fear creeping back up when Schlatt is now standing in front of him.

"Ahh Technoblade how nice to see you! I didn't expect you to visit is there an occasion?" Schlatts words was like poison but it was coated by sweet nothings and sugar, Techno took a second to compose himself so that his voice won't come out shaking.

"I actually came here to ask you something?"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

The tone of Schlatts voice turned eerie and sinnister, eye's so sharp that if looks could kill Techno would've been dead on spot but nonetheless Schlatt stepped away from the door and motioned Techno to come inside "Lock the door for me will you" Schlatt said said before sitting down on his favorite couch. Techno closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch opposite of Schlatt "So what did you want to talk about Mr. Blade" Schlatt leaned forward and layed his chin on his hands observing Techno's every move "I want to ask your blessing for Dream's hand in marriage" Techno said calmly, all Schlatt did was snort his laugh seemingly finding what Techno said funny like it was a joke.

"And why in the world do you think I'll give you my blessing?" Techno freeze's hearing a click and the same gun pointed at him once again with Schlatt glaring at him.

"For all i know after all this shabang you'll abandon my son and i can't have that Blade"

"But liste-"

"No you listen to me! My sons are my god damn world, they are the best thing that happened to me and i promised myself that i would protect them, i promised them that i would be their hero and if protecting them from the likes of you and your brother Tommy means they'll hate me, then so be it"

Techno knew that Schlatt wasn't joking around, he is a man of his words, he'll whatever it takes to protect Dream and Tubbo. Techno takes a deep breath before facing Schlatt with a serious face.

"I love Dream with all my heart and I swear on my life AND potatoes that i will never harm him or abandon him, and if i do break my promise you can gladly shoot me as many times as you want"

Silence now took over the room and the tension was high as Techno and Schlatt glared at each other none of them willing to back down. After a few moments Schlatt let out an annoyed sigh before rubbing his temples and gun now on the coffee table.

"I'm holding you to that"

Techno's eye's shined for a moment before he looks at Schlatt confusedly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Just get the fuck out of my house before i change my mind and decide to shoot your brains out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be alternate endings but I'm still working on them :)


	2. Alternate Ending's

[Bad Ending]

Silence now took over the room and the tension was high as Techno and Schlatt glared at each other none of them willing to back down. Suddenly Schlatt starts laughing.

"Pfft, do you really think you can make me agree by telling me your never ending love for my son?" Techno's blood ran cold as Schlatt starts playing with the gun "I'm going be honest with you Blade, I never liked you and i certainly don't approve of you dating my son, i didn't have a choice but to endure it. If it makes my son then I'm fine with it but clearly your a bad influence, i can see your true intentions Blade and I won't allow you to harm my son"

"What are y-" Schlatt pointed the gun at Techno's head, finger on the trigger ready to shoot him.

"You know what i think? I think it would be better if you just die. If i tell you to leave Dream alone i know you wont agree with me and make my life ten times worse and even worse! You'll make Dream and Tubbo turn their back against me! Now I can't have that now can i?"

Why couldn't he move? Move dammit! Techno's mind is now racing looking for options, anything! Just to calm down Schlatt, his life is on the line dammit! But before Techno could even speak a loud bang rang across the neighborhood and a loud thud was heard inside the Jschlatt household.

[Another One]

Techno's snapped back to realitybwhen he heard Schlatt suddenly groaned clutching his chest in pain "Schlatt are you alright?!" Techno asked worried about the older ram who was now leaning down "Does it look like i'm fucking ok?!" Schlatt asked angrily glaring holes at Techno.

"Agh!! Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!!" Techno quickly stood up and ran to the phone when he heard a gun click "But not for me" A loud bang rang across the neighborhood as a loud thud came from house.


End file.
